staghornswofwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Clay
Clay is a male MudWing dragonet who was one of the Dragonets of Destiny. He is the protagonist of The Dragonet Prophecy, as well as the point of view (POV). Because he was born from a blood-red egg, he has fire-resistant scales and can withstand heat for longer than an average dragon. He currently works at Jade Mountain Academy as a hall-monitor, doctor, and teacher. As hinted in the first book, Peril may be Clay’s possible girlfriend (as they both like each other), though it has never been confirmed. During the events of the, Clay was considered the bigwings of the Dragonets (with Reed being the bigwings of his biological siblings because he was the second oldest after Clay). Appearance Clay's body is muscular, strong, and powerfully built, as with all other MudWings. He also has a flat wide snout with thick and powerful jaws. His scales are thick and brown, but they glow like the wood of a healthy mahogany tree. Clay's horns are small and His eyes are tinted a warm brown color. Clay's horns are small and dark brown and was also said to have very large talons and thick brown claws, as well as a large sloping back topped with dark brown spines. During the events of The Brightest Night, when Peril burned the Dragonbite Viper's venom on Clay's leg to prevent it from spreading and killing him, he has had a scar on his right hind thigh, causing him to have a permanent limp. Personality Clay is a sweet, caring, and protective dragon. Because of his selfless and kind demeanor, he is often viewed by his friends as their bigwings. He's willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt, but he will stand up for him and those he cares about at all costs, even willing to guard them with his own life, as shown in the events of The Brightest Night. He's loyal to a fault, honest, open and would never intentionally hurt someone's feelings. He's also very patient and empathetic, as shown in Moon Rising when he calmly separated Pike and Carnelian during a heated argument outside of the cave Moon was in. He also has a love for food that Sunny calls "adorable." Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Clay was the son of Cattail, who had sold his egg to the Talons of Peace for two cows prior to the events of the main series. Asha, Cattail's sister and Clay's aunt, brought the blood-red egg to the cave where the guardians were. She tragically died shortly after receiving wounds from being caught in a battle between Blister and Blaze's forces on her way there. Soon after on the Brightest Night, when the eggs were due to hatch, Clay was the fist one to hatch. When he jumped on Tsunami's egg and with Asha not being there to explain to the other guardians, they mistook the action for the young MudWing for attacking the egg, even though he was helping the eggs hatch. Kestrel grabbed Clay and kept him away until the other eggs hatched. For the next six years, Clay grew up under the mountain with the four other Dragonets of Destiny: Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny. They were raised by Kestrel, Dune, and Webs, but the Dragonets did not like them very much. During his battle training sessions with Kestrel, the guardian would yell at Clay for being such a soft dragon and demanding that he let out the supposed inner monster she saw during his hatching. The Dragonets were supposed to leave the mountain when they were old enough, but they all wanted to escape earlier, with the exception of Sunny. One day, Morrowseer, the large NightWing who had delivered the Dragonet Prophecy, came to the cave to see the dragonets. The NightWing finally declared that Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight were worthy of the Prophecy (having favored Starflight because he was a fellow NightWing), Sunny was a possible candidate (probably due to her lack of the poisonous barb SandWings have), and Glory unworthy of the Prophecy since she was a RainWing and not a SkyWing from the original prophecy (because the SkyWing had died in his egg). That night, Clay overheard Kestrel tell Dune and Webs that she would kill Glory in the middle of the night by breaking her neck. She would also chain up Tsunami, since she was the only one who could stop her from killing Glory. When Clay got back and told his friends, Tsunami told him to go through the underground river to escape the mountain and free the others from the outside. Risking his life (since MudWings can only hold their breath for only one hour, compared to SeaWings, who can breath underwater) to save his friends, Clay dove into the river and continued swimming until suddenly, he felt an acid eating at his scales. He couldn't do anything about the pain until Tsunami saved him and explained that Sunny and Starflight had melted her chains with their combined fire. When they finally reached the outside world, Clay saw that Tsunami was flying strangely and fixed her dislodged wing. When the two friends finally reached the ground, Clay jumped into a mud puddle, making him feel much better. After finding a scavenger with a bag of treasure and scaring it off, they encountered Queen Scarlet, who was the owner of the treasure. The duo barely escaped by Tsunami stabbing Scarlet's vulnerable part on her tail with one of the queen's daggers.Afterward, Clay and Tsunami flew back to the mountain to free Glory, Starflight, and Sunny; guided by the smoke signal sent up through a hole in the cave ceiling. Unfortunately, Scarlet also followed the smoke signal with reinforcements and landed in the cave entrance shortly after Clay and Tsunami returned. When she quickly realized that the dragonets were the ones from the prophecy, she took them and Kestrel prisoner and killed Dune. At the SkyWing Arena, where Queen Scarlet made dragons fight to the death for entertainment, Clay befriended Peril, the queen's champion. Later that day, the MudWing witnessed a battle between Peril and Horizon and realized that Peril could burn whatever she touched. That night, Peril came back to where Clay was imprisoned and talked to him for a bit, with the MudWing mysteriously immune to Peril's fire. The next day, when Clay learned that Starflight was the next in line to fight in the arena, he volunteered to fight for him. He was then put in with an IceWing named Fjord. After fighting for some time, the IceWing managed to get CLay pinned under his talons and was about to deliver the killing blow with his deadly frostbreath when Tsunami suddenly jumped off her prisoner tower and shouted out to not let CLay die, distracting everyone just as a mysterious acid was sprayed on Fjord's eye and neck, causing him to die. The next day, Peril returned to Clay and told him that she would tell him the location of where Sunny was imprisoned (as Scarlet's gift for Burn) if he let her hide behind his wings for a trial that day. The queen did not let Peril watch because it was revealed that the defendant was actually Kestrel, who turned out to be Peril's mother. When Peril flew out to the arena and declared she would use the Champion's Shield and fight for her mother's life, Scarlet punished Peril's mentor and friend Osprey for telling her about that and killed him. That night, Peril never visited Clay and told him the location of Sunny. When a shadow fell over him, he thought it was Peril, but it was actually Burn, Scarlet's ally in the war. After she passed by, Clay tried to get Peril's attention by getting all of the prisoners to sing the Dragonet Prophecy Song, while playing "music" with one of his broken binds. When Scarlet noticed this, she took Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight and placed them in Peril's cave with a ring of flaming coals surrounding them. After Clay convinced Peril to help them escape the Sky Palace, she removed the coals and led them to a locked door, telling Clay that she would unlock the door from the other side. Peril flew out and The Lost Heir The Hidden Kingdom The Dark Secret The Brightest Night Moon Rising Winter Turning Escaping Peril Talons of Power Darkness of Dragons Relationships Starflight Tsunami Sunny Glory Peril Siblings Students Family Tree Quotes Trivia Gallery Canon Fanart Category:MudWings Category:POVs Category:Protagonists Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWngs Category:Dragonets of Destiny